gages_famous_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Computer Virus
Chances are you've gotten a computer virus before, haven't you? Well, you probably got your computer fixed quick, or bought a new computer. But the virus my computer got was very different… It started when I was browsing through internet looking for torrents. I had found the torrent I was looking for, it was for a movie. I downloaded and started to watch the movie all went well and I was perfectly fine. The next day, I went on my computer again. This time, however, ads started to play at random on my computer. At first I thought maybe it was a website or a program that was running in the background or maybe... My mind was playing tricks on me. After a while I thought maybe I had downloaded a virus. I turned on my Antivirus and scanned my PC. It turned out I was right and quickly cleared my computer. I thought I had heard a faint scream come from my speakers. The next day my PC started to play ads again, I started to get annoyed by it. I ran my Antivirus again but suddenly the ads stopped. A glitchy voice said "Why?!" Through the speakers. I thought I cut out an ad before it could continue playing. My antivirus deleted the same virus again. But this time I ran a full PC scan. Having discovered nothing else, I deleted the movie I had downloaded and I turned off my PC. Days passed since I last used my computer, and I had forgotten about it. About a week had passed, and I had to use my computer for homework. I was researching for a history report. I was typing in Microsoft Word when a loud beeping noise came from my computer. I thought maybe I pressed a key by accident that made that noise; I didn't worry about it too much. As I continued typing I heard the beeping noise again. I leaned back and tried to think about what was causing this noise. My computer made the noise again, it went faster and faster, louder and louder until it felt like my speakers were about to explode I muted the sound and immediately turned on my antivirus to check for the virus. I thought maybe the last two times I tried to delete the Virus it somehow glitched the virus. The same virus was there and I deleted it, again. When I turned on my speakers everything was fine, and I went on to continue my homework. It was late when I finished it; I saved my work and closed my Microsoft Word. I jumped in fright; my desktop background image was changed to a Person’s face. It was horribly scared and bruised; teeth were broken, blankly looking back at me in a depressed face. The face was all white with a black background behind it. Eyes were closed, but it somehow felt like it was staring back at me, like a real human. I turned to my right to reach for the power button and realized my webcam had been turned on and had been recording me. By now I was really I felt extremely afraid, my stomach felt empty and I felt a cold sweat run down my spine. I thought hackers were watching me. Slowly I turned back to my computer’s monitor. The Desktop background wasn't the same. Instead of the face with closed eyes, they were open, and the face was staring at me. I quickly went to plug out my webcam, noticing the eyes were recording me. I yanked it out and saw that the eyes being poked and stabbed, the face started to move and scream in pain. Blood violently poured and squirted out of the face’s eyes. The face disappeared and my normal desktop background came back. A text file appeared; it simply read “What have I done?” I shut down my computer and put the monitor face – down. I put the webcam in a different room and locked it up. That night I couldn't sleep well, I kept thinking about what had happened. A couple weeks passed and I mustered up the courage to turn on my computer. I logged in and everything was fine. The .txt file and the backgrounds weren’t there anymore. I explored my computer files looking for the virus that had been doing this, thinking that my antivirus wasn’t detecting the entire virus. I searched everywhere on my computer and found “ade.0accertojan.exe” Scanned it, and it was the virus. I deleted it manually, and that whole folder it was in too. I thought I had fixed my problem. My speakers played a beep noise when I was asked if I was sure to delete the folder. I clicked “YES”. My computer turned faded it out and turned black. I got a bit scared, I shook my mouse and the screen came back. I nearly had a heart attack, static - like noises came out of my speakers, saying “Why are you doing this to me?!” Music started to play backwards and screams of pain started to play. I ran to my PC’s Speakers plug and before I could plug it out I heard “Please don’t, it hurts”. I plugged out my outside Speakers, muted the sound, and turned off my computer. I then took apart my computer and took off the built in Speaker. I stayed awake that night, staring at my PC. I was afraid to sleep, I kept hearing the noises. I turned my attention away from my PC and stared at the floor. After awhile of thinking, the familiar sound of my Case fan came to me. I looked up and my PC was on. My heart was racing, I wanted to run, but instead I sat down and logged on to my PC. The face was back, but no eyes. Its mouth wasn’t wasn't frowning in a sad way anymore; it was angry and looked demonic. Once again I saw the face try to struggle to escape, but it couldn't. A needle stabbed its lips and slowly stitched its mouth shut. I could tell it was trying to scream. Afterwards, it appeared as if it was getting burned shut, but I could not see the fire. The face then faded away and I was back to my normal background. All my desktop icons were gone; when I went to my start menu everything was gone. I clicked on my computer and my hard drive was completely erased except for my OS. I closed the window frustrated and afraid. I was greeted by another .txt file. It was called “Hate you” I opened it up, It just read: “I hate you.” When I closed the .txt the face was back and was looking at me in disgust. His eyes were bleeding and his lip’s skin was peeling off. A Windows error message appeared, it said “You caused this to me” the messages spammed me. After a while it changed to “Why live?” the messages continued to appear and appear until I heard my computer make a click noise. Smoke came out of it. My computer somehow burned itself out, parts of the motherboard melted. Now, when I delete something on a computer, I always think that computer virus I got... Category:Computers/Internet Category:Beings